


Grains of Sand (Mystic Messenger Drabbles)

by stormoftara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also for other cheritz games, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, i will add tags as i add chapters, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: A collection of random short drabbles about Mystic Messenger. Chapter 1: Desperate Wish: You have a wish you want granted. (angst)Chapter 2: Security Camera: You attempt to cheer 707 up (fluff)Chapter 3: Pranks: Seven attempts to prank Yoosung (fluff)Chapter 4: Betting: Seven and Yoosung make a bet (humor)





	1. Desperate Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoilers for all Cheritz games.
> 
> Extra warnings: Suicidal thoughts, depression, feeling worthless.
> 
> Written in 2nd person.

You hated yourself.

You hated every single thing about yourself. From the way you looked, to your personality. Every bit of you was something to be hated, to be despised. That was the feeling you genuinely had. 

You were walking down a street, your feet beating against the pavement with each step you took. You were on the verge of just ending it all, just giving up and finding the nearest bridge to jump off.

That's when a desperate thought invaded your head. “I wish I could be someone worth loving.”

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes as you wished. It wasn't fair. Everyone else you knew seemed to have some redeeming quality, but you seemed to lack any at all. Why couldn't you just have something, anything, about yourself worth loving?

You tensed when you realized that you were no longer on the street. In fact, you weren't sure where you were. It was a black void, not entirely black, blue and purple colors shimmered through out the space you currently occupied. You looked around, and found a strange looking man in the void with you.

He had long silver hair which grew wild around his face, the length of it tied behind him. He wore a strange robe of sorts, purple and black, one sleeve a cascade of colors that reminded you of a peacock. He also had a necklace of white feathers around his neck, and golden chains tied loosely around his waist. You looked at him, stunned.

“Can you hear me?” He asked, his voice distant.

“Yes?” You replied, utterly confused.

“Good. I am a kind wizard that grants wishes.” He looked down on you, and you suddenly felt very cold.

“W-wishes?” You stammered.

“Yes, you see only those with desperate wishes can appear here. And I grant those wishes. There is a price however.” He didn't break eye contact with you as he spoke. “I just need some of your memories.

“My memories?”

“Yes, all memories related to the thing you wish for will be taken from you.” You pondered that for a moment. Seemed a bit silly to grant a wish that you wouldn't recall anyway. Then again, you did feel awfully calm about being thrust into this strange situation, so maybe you didn't care about losing your memories.

“I'll do it.” You felt like a weight was just lifted off your shoulders.

“What do you wish for then?” A smile curled it's way onto the Wizard’s face.

“I want to be happy. I want to feel like I'm worth something, that I matter to other people.” You didn't know how a wish like that could be granted, but you didn't care.

“Are you sure you okay with losing your memories?” He asked again.

“Yes, I'd rather not have any memories anyway.”

 

…

 

You were standing by the side of the road. You had no idea how you got there. In fact, you had no idea even who you were, not even your name. You felt your phone buzzing in your pocket, at least you still knew what that was. You had received a mysterious message from someone named Unknown. It simply said, “Hello?”

You quickly replied, hoping it would jog your memories a bit. He seemed friendly enough, although something was creeping you out. He asked you to visit an apartment. You obliged, although you weren't certain why. Upon entering that small apartment your phone started buzzing with notifications again. 

 

From then on, you were someone who mattered.


	2. Security Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 707/MC fluff.
> 
> Minor Spoilers for Seven's route.
> 
> Takes place on the 6th night.

Seven had seemed so depressed the last time he spoke with you. What could he possibly mean by him being dangerous? It hurt your heart a bit to think about it. Surely there had to be a way to cheer him up. He did say he'd be looking at the security camera right? That gave you an idea.

You looked around the apartment for the things you would need, careful not to open anything that might contain sensitive information. Last thing you wanted to do was set off some kind of alarm and make Seven more stressed out. You found what you needed and got to work.

…

Seven couldn't help but to stare at the video feed of the hallway outside the apartment. He doubted that you were even still awake, but he still couldn't help himself. Your voice kept echoing in his head over and over. It was so distracting. He didn't want you to have feelings for him. He didn't want to have feelings for you. Someone would get hurt.

The apartment door opened, and you stepped out, a stack of papers in your hands. Seven waved at the screen, before realizing there was no way for you to see. He put his hand down and watched as you fumbled with the papers. He wondered what you could be doing this late. Were you going to a convenience store? But it was so late and you weren't even wearing a coat! It was far too cold to leave without at least a jacket on. And what were those papers for? As if answering his question, you held them up to the camera so that he could read.

“GOD SEVEN.” The first paper said, all capital letters.

“Thank you for watching out for me.” You shuffled more papers in front of the camera. “It means the world to me that you are protecting me.”

“I TRUST YOU.” You held that paper up for longer than the others.

“When this is all over, let's go to outer space :3” You had reached the last paper, and held it up. It was a drawing of you, Seven, and Elizabeth 3rd all floating amidst a sea of stars. It was such a silly picture that Seven couldn't help but to laugh. You were just too cute. You smiled up at the camera and you were even blushing a bit. Seven reached up to the monitor and touched it gently. He wished he could reach through it and actually touch you for a moment.

But only for a moment. He couldn't keep getting so attached to you. He couldn't let you get hurt.


	3. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707/Yoosung 
> 
> No real spoilers, just silly

Yoosung was in his school’s cafeteria for lunch. The cafeteria was a bit quiet, most of the other students had already eaten or were in class. Yoosung sat by himself, playing some dumb new app that had recently come out. He so wished LOLOL would get a mobile app. Imagine how much more he could play then! He would take the number one spot back on the server for sure.

He was so distracted he didn't hear how the cafeteria had gone completely silent. He didn't notice anything strange at all until he heard a slightly feminine voice in front of him. “Yoo~sung!”

Yoosung looked up. He didn't recognize the person standing on the opposite side of the lunch table at first. She was wearing a Japanese style school girl uniform, with a pair of white stockings and loafers on her feet. Her hair was red and curly. She had a modest amount of makeup on, and at that moment, she was near tears. She looked very panicked and sad. Yoosung had never seen her before, but wait…?

“Seven?” Yoosung asked hesitantly. 

“Oh, Yoosung, it's just terrible, awful really.” Seven sobbed.

“Uh, what's wrong? Why are you at my school?” Yoosung felt like this whole situation was too strange, but seeing Seven looking so panicked had Yoosung worried.

“I drank too much Dr Pepper. It's just so tragic. Now...now I'm not sure how much longer I have.” Seven held a hand against his chest. “It hurts so much.”

“Ohmygod. Doyouneedadoctor.” Yoosung jumped to his feet, ready to help his friend, speaking so quickly he hardly made sense.

“It's brain melting disease. There is nothing the doctors can do.” Seven looked down at his hands and sniffled. “There was so much I still wanted to do.”

Yoosung felt tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to lose his friend. This couldn't be happening. Seven continued speaking, his tone slightly lighter now. “There is one thing that could help. I need you Yoosung.” Seven said, slightly seductively.

The seduction was completely lost on Yoosung, who replied as he blinked back tears. “I'll do anything!”

“If you kiss me, the shock might be enough to stop my brain from melting.” Seven said.

Yoosung started to lean in without thinking about it. Then a sudden flash. All the times Seven had pranked him with some dumb pretend disease. Well it wasn't going to work this time. Yoosung crossed his arms. “I'm not falling for your prank again!” Yoosung pouted.

A voice called out from the back of the cafeteria. “Oh c’mon! Kiss her already!” Yoosung felt blood rushing to his face. Everyone was watching him.

“Do it!” “Kiss her!” “Yoosung’s got a girlfriend” “She is so cute!” “Kiss her!!!” Yoosung could hear voices from all around the cafeteria. They didn't realize the situation though! 

Yoosung suddenly had a dumb idea! He'd prank Seven back, by kissing him! He'd never expect that right? He pulled Seven in by the shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Seven’s eyes grew wide. “I can't believe you actually kissed me, you even figured out it was a prank. Did I just seduce you that much?” Seven teased, holding a finger against his lips, as if savoring the short kiss.

The whole cafeteria was cheering. “Way to go!” “Yeah Yoosung!” “No longer forever alone!”

Yoosung was just grateful that there wasn't more people around. His face was so red he could've been mistaken for a tomato. “Well I was just pranking you back. Ha! Bet you never expected me to actually kiss you!” Yoosung said, but his voice lacked confidence.

“Whatever you say, see you later.” Seven gave Yoosung a wink, and then left as quickly as he had come. Yoosung sat back down and put his hands on his face. What in the world had even just happened?


	4. Betting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 707 and Yoosung make a bet
> 
> *In chat format
> 
> *Takes place after Seven's good ending

707: Okay so is it a bet?

Yoosung☆: Oh, you are so on!

MC has entered the chatroom

MC: Eh? What's going on guys? A bet?

707: Hi hi MC

Yoosung☆: Hi, how are you today?

MC: I'm good, just finishing up some work, I had a meeting with a youth charity today ^^

Yoosung☆: You work so hard for the RFA still;;

707: Well maybe you could help too if you weren't so busy

707: Playing LOLOL all the time

Yoosung☆: That's not fair! You are the one who made the bet

MC: ????

Yoosung☆: Saeyoung made a bet with me over LOLOL

707: YES

707: It's a really good bet.

707: Whoever is ranked #1 on the server after this week

707: WINS ^^

707: The other person has to do whatever that person says.

MC: Really?;;;

Yoosung☆: I'm gonna win!

707: You stand no chance!

707: I wonder what I should make you do.

707: I have so many ideas ^^

707: It's gonna be so much fun lololol

Yoosung☆: Saeyoung is gonna have to do all my homework when I win!!

707: Your homework? That's the most nefarious thing you can think of?

707: Yoosung, just you wait until I win!

707: We are gonna have so much fun together

707: ^^

Yoosung☆: Why is it that I can practically hear your evil laughter?

707: HA

707: HA

707: HAAAAAA!!!

MC: I'm gonna go now, have fun guys;;

MC has left the chatroom

 

A week later

 

707: What?

707: WHAT?

707: WHAT!?!?

Yoosung☆: This is impossible

Yoosung☆: Who the heck is MarryCatsInSpace?

Yoosung☆: And how can they be #1?

707: I 

707: don't 

707: know

707: !!!

707: I'm gonna track down who this player is!

Yoosung☆: Yeah! 

707: Wait…

707: This IP address can't be right

Yoosung☆: Who is it???

Yoosung☆: Someone we know?

707: It 

707: is

Yoosung☆: Don't keep me in suspense!

MC has entered the chatroom 

MC: It is I! 

MC: I am the winner!

MC: So now you both have to do whatever I want right?

Yoosung☆: Saeyoung I'm scared!

707: 2222222

MC: Mwahaha!

Yoosung☆ left the chatroom

707 left the chatroom

MC: You can run but you can't hide!

MC left the chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, MC would probably make them make out XD


End file.
